<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Way by ModernAgeSomniari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065786">The Only Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari'>ModernAgeSomniari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoribull - Freeform, M/M, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Dorian having adult tavern time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”</p>
<p class="p3">He’s expecting Dorian to scoff, scowl, pout - whatever it is that jumped up little Vint does when he doesn’t get his way.  To his great surprise, that is not what Dorian does.  </p>
<p class="p3">Instead, his slightly irritated expression smooths into one of utmost arrogance (which Bull refuses to admit makes him hard as hell, the bastard will be insufferable with otherwise) and slinks forward like a cat. They’re in a shadowed corner of the tavern and it’s late, so it’s mostly empty, but Bull can’t recall Dorian checking before the velvet heat of his crotch slides against Bull’s muscled thigh and he settles there, arms lightly resting on Bull’s shoulders.  His mage takes a breath then, beautiful eyes fluttering closed as he breathes like he’s preparing himself, setting his forehead gently against Bull’s.  His skin is almost feverishly hot and Bull’s desire-fogged brain has only just worked out he’s going to actually do it before Dorian does, undulating his body against Bull’s leg so that Bull’s breath stutters and Dorian lets out a tiny whimper as his hard cock pressers firm against Bull’s thigh.</p>
<p class="p3">He does it again.  And then again - writhing up against Bull’s body like he’s fucking himself on a cock, pressing his dick against Bull’s thigh through silk and Bull’s plain cotton trousers.  The hands at Bull’s neck turn inward, trembling fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, hooking themselves over a horn to steady himself and the tugging pressure on Bull’s head takes all his blood from his brain and redirects it straight to his cock.  He rests his hands on Dorian’s hips, helping him move but not really, in awe of how this how Dorian’s fucking anchoring himself to Bull via his horns and using that anchor to ripple his body like he’s in water .  His cock is hard, so very hard in his britches right now but he can’t mange to do anything about it, something mesmerising in the curve of Dorian’s back, the furrow in his brow, air puffing through slightly open lips so close to Bull’s mouth he could shift forward an inch and capture them.  He can’t seem to manage even that, either.</p>
<p class="p4">Shit, he thinks to himself as Dorian’s gorgeous eyes open, only to see something on Bull’s face and huff out a laugh, his cheeks darkening in a blush as he turns his face away.  Fuck, he thinks again, as he leans forward like a man on a leash to press lips and tongue to the sweat clinging to Dorian’s neck.  Bugger, he thinks one more time, as he hauls Dorian’s hips flush with his and the sensation from their cocks grinding against each other through fabric is as much like home as it is like sex.  He might end up having a few problems with this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First smut! Ish!  Oh lordy.  So hopefully this is going to be the start of a small series of smutty one-shots based on a set of prompts I've found on tumblr - kind of practice for writing smut as I'm a newbie and more in-depth smut/romance scenes/stories are intimidating!</p>
<p>So this is prompt No. 41 - "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."</p>
<p>Will definitely be shameless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>